Konoha The Next Generation
by Jacob Inuzuka
Summary: After the death of Sasuke Uchiha and the disapearance of the Akatsuki, Naruto Uzumaki is now the Hokage. Follow along as we see the next generation of Konoha: The offspring of the rookie nine and many other of our favorite characters.


Ok so this is my fanfic. Just about all the main characters are OC's made by me but they come from pairings of main charachters. But the pairings are pretty out there. The pairings were made just so the OC's could be more special. its good to be imaginative. Trust me naruto's in there so dont cry.

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto.

oh and i also wont describe every char in the story's looks until the next chapter cause my friends owns a couple.

--

It was a basically quiet day in day Konoha and the hokage smiled looking out his windows to the people walking around his village. He looked down towards the streets to see a genin team walking off for a training mission. Down on the ground walking between his teammates was the lone survivor of an unheard of clan. He was a genius compared to the other genin. Jushiro Seshigegake a boy who was reportedly the only one from his clan which was unkown to even the Hokage himself. The hokage reminisced about sasuke looking at him. He had a stoic exterior like Shino had back in the day, as well as being as popular as Sasuke. The female genin were always after him but he simply waved them off. Maybe it was the clothes that had led the females to like him.

'_Maybe i should dress like that...'_ Thought the hokage scratching his head under his hat.

Jushiro definatly looked the part for his personality. He had bushy and spikey hair,wich had to have used some sort of large amount of gel. He wore black jeans torn at the knees. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with white stripes an had a bit of the hitae-ate fabric sewed into the waist of his pants as the rest dangled. Looking your way down it you waould see the konoha headband plate along with more fabric. Girls often tried to snatch it from him, a few managed to grab it and take a big sniff of it before having it taken back by him with an expressionless face.

The Hokage smirked as a girl put a hand to it only to be smacked away by Jushiro's female teammate. The girl glared only for Jushiro to look back at her. The girl fainted as the team stared in amusment. They turned around and walked away. Of course this was typical for Jushiro.

The hokage laughed looking down as he ran his hands through his blond hair. He smiled whith teames like this reminding him of his youth he started to wonder how became hokage. The Hokage was Naruto Uzumaki of the rookie nine. Of course the fact he had rasengan may have helped.As the thoughts ran through his head a pained look came on his face as he remembered Jiraiya. He wished he could have done something about it, but looking back he knew he couldn't. He decided to forget about it as he looked out the window again. To his dismay one of the least liked genin ran down the street and jumped into the air hoping off of Jushiro's head with one foot. Of course Jushiro would not take this.

Naruto winced as he saw Jushiro grab him by the throat; The scruffy boy,Jushiro held looked through wide eyes as he waved his hands in the air yelling things like "It was an accident!" and "What my shoes are clean!" and "Oh my Kami I cant breathe Jushiro!"

The hokage sat back down in his chair and sighed. Meanwhile Jushiro was staring the boy in the eyes with glare so hard his heart almost stopped."Honest it was an accident!" The boy lied. Of course he did it on purpose. as far as the boy was concerned Jushiro was taking all the women while He stood back and got nothing. The boy was Jisame Inuzuka. The only Inuzuka genin this year. Jisame had long brown hair with spikes everywhere to his shoulders. He wore a black hoddie with no sleeves. Under the hoodie was a red long sleeve shirt. His hitae-ate sewed into the arm of his jacket. He had baggy blue jeans on with a white belt on. Next thing Jushiro knew a dog had bit his ankle and Jisame had kicked his arm making him let go. Jushiro kicked his leg back sending the dog a few feet. Jisame waved his dog forward saying "C'mon Brutus" and ran of to the training ground to meet his team.

He made it to the training ground to see his teamates already there. Kushina Aburame, the female child of Ino Yamanaka and Shino Aburame. She was a spitting image of her mother with the same attitude. Except she liked bugs... She even dressed the same but her clothes were a deep red color. The other teammate was Sevirosu Nara. He was the child of Sakura Haruno and Shikimaru Nara. He had red spiky hair. It was kind of like pein's hair but it was very short. He wore a mesh shirt under a long gray jacket that went down to his thighs. It was very baggy and his pants were just the same. The were green baggy cargo pants. He was laying down looking at the clouds.

As Jisame approached Kushina looked at him somewhat angry looking. "Your late!" she said as he stepped over to her. He leaned an arm against the tree "What you didn't miss me?" A kick to his testacles answered that question."Ohmykamiyoubroke'em!" "What?" Kushina asked witth a less than amused face. "I SAID OH MY KAMI YOU BROKE 'EM!...Dont worry i forgive you." he said leaning closer. Kushina only sighed and looked towards Sevirosu. "Arent you gonna get up so we can start training?" Sevirosu kept laying there as he closed his eyes and said "You two sounded busy."

Kushina got slightly mad as Jisame could obviously tell. "With her attitude no one is getting busy anytime soon" He aid with a smirk snaking a hand to wrap around her shoulkders. "Let. Go.Of. Me..." She said angrily trying to shove him away. Jisame didn't move a bit but only pulled her closer. "Why?" He asked trying to be seductive. Kushina only sighed "This is gonna be a long day."

Meanwhile Jushiro and his team had just left on their mission. His teamates were Jumping along the trees just behind him. This was one of those erand missions to get some sort of fancy ramen from another country. Little did they know that some missing nins had other plans for them. The missing nins jumped out from their hiding postitions to grab jushiro's teamates while another shot a kunai towards Jushiro.

Jushiro jumped down and confronted the ninja. Before the leader could say anything there was a flash as Jushiro shot forard punching the nin in the gut forcing him to cough up blood. The other nins were met with kunai to the neck taking them both down. "Lets get going" he says to his teamates before he jumps back to the trees with them following.

Kushina finaly after about ten minutes got Jisame's arm off of her. "Come on Sevirosu! Get up so we can train."Kushina said hurridely trying to avoid jiame's arm once again. This time it snaked its way around her waist. She opened her mouth to yell but instead began to laugh. Jisame was tickleing her this time. She only laughed a second when Jisame saw his chance. Next thinbg she knew he had stopped tickling her and was kissing her. Sevirosu's eyes went wide."What the?" The nara stated just as Kushina realized what was happening. Kushinas fist went at lightning speed into Jisames jaw as she pulled away."EW GROSS!!" she yelled as she spat on the ground. Truthfully she didnt think it was that bad but admitting it would be the most horrible thing she'd ever done.

Jushiro's team came back with the ramen earlier than expected that day and gave them to the hokage. Soon after they reported to the hokage Jushiro left to walk around the village and ponder to himself. Jushiro had never told anyone about his past and he liked it that way. If others knew he would be even more burdened than before.

Jushiro was found as a child in a wagon outside konoha. They never found out who left him there, because they didnt leave any form of document with them other than a paper saying that he was to be taken care of and made a ninja. The paper was unsigned. Jushiro however had a strange doujutsu that resembled sharingan in a way. His eyes turned blue with withe lines all over his eyes. It's only use was to raise his chakra by almost 500. And with the chakra raise from his doujutsu he used attacks mostly involving great chakra control. And Boy did he have great chakra control.

Jisame arrived late at his home for the sixth time this week. His parents were on some jonin level mission in the land of waves, and he had no reason to get home earlier._'we got training with that ass Jushiro tomorrow!'_ He thought as he ran upstairs. He quickly got undressed and laid on the bed. '_I'll show Jushiro who the real genius is!'_ He thought as he closed his eyes.He did indeed have training with Jushiro. It was Kushina's idea of course. Jushiro and Jisame were sure to spar first and Jisame did not plan to lose to Jushiro. Though if it really came down to it Jisame was just lazy he was almost Jushiro's equal.


End file.
